Metal Slug: The Dream Team
by cncfan1994
Summary: My take on the Metal Slug series with a twist. Each chapter is relatively short. This is in the perspective of Marco.
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Slug- The Dream Team**

**Chapter 1- The Computer Programmer**

My name is Marchrius Dennis Rossi, but people just call me Marco. My life recently has revolved around me working for a computer programming company. I don't want to brag, but I can shut down a whole business with my computer hacking skills. Sadly that's all I have in my life. When I was a kid I always wanted to join the military because of my dad, but he didn't necessarily have the luck to survive and tell me his experiences. Especially in this time of age the military needs all the help they can gather. It's all because of that corrupt idiot, General Donald Morden. I can't believe someone like him is trying to change our government with force. I mean, who does he think he is waltzing around with his army? If this coup d'état works, we have to accept the bringing of the new world order. Its all a bunch of crap if you ask me, but someone needs to bring about change.

After about an hour of me conversing with myself, I decided to change my life. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to go and march myself to the recruiting office. Maybe they will have a job for me that requires computers or something like that. So I walked into the recruiting office and there was some fat bald guy sitting at a desk. The setting was pretty creepy since his desk was about 20-40 feet away from the door.

"What's up, recruiter guy!" I yelled from across the room. Weirdly enough he didn't say anything until about 15 seconds later as I stood by the door.

"Don't say that to me! Time is very precious when it comes to recruiting soldiers and we need the best we can find! What's your name and how old are you!" The room echoed and rang my ear a little too much. I decided to walk forward towards this guy so I can give him my answer.

"My name is Marchrius Dennis Rossi and I'm 22 years old." This whole situation felt awkward. "So, um... how do I join the military?"

"Easy! Take this test and we will find a place for you!" I guess this guy has a naturally loud voice, but I will take the test. The only problem is that I was a fail when it came to school when I was a kid. Maybe my score will be meaningful in the long run. After all, I am Marco!

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Metal Slug- The Dream Team**

**Chapter 2- The Mysterious Man**

I hate that feeling of when I want something to end and it just goes on and on. That was the feeling I had while I was taking this stupid military placement test. It just wouldn't end! Since its over now, I at least know where I'm going to be stationed and what my job will be in the military. I'm going to be a foot soldier just like my old man! What a great way to be like my father but the downside is that I'm going to be stationed in Fort Leonard Wood Missouri's boot camp. Honestly what's out there anyway, farms? Enough of my bickering. At the moment I'm on a bus that's taking me to that exact location. While I'm on this bus, I noticed a strange person who seems to have this aura around him. He was sitting alone and he looks like someone who no one would want to mess with. I wonder what his name is and if I will ever see him again while we're at this so called 'boot camp.'

I dosed off for a little too long but at least we arrived. As we stopped some extraordinarily ripped guy walked onto the bus with a huge smile on his face and said.

"My name is Robert Cunningham and I will be your drill sergeant! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir!" We all said.

"I will take you through the meanest and craziest experiences you pieces of shit will ever have!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" All the recruiters said except for one person.

"Tarma!" Robert Cunningham bellowed.

"What do you want?" Tarma questioned rudely.

I guess I found out his name. Its quite funny how my prediction of how his personality was correct. I just have to hope this doesn't get ugly.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Robert roared. "You better watch your mouth! Something did seem odd about your looks. I'm going to keep my eyes on you so don't do anything stupid, jack ass!"

"You're the one who's the jack ass, jack ass. I don't take orders from meat heads such as yourself!" Tarma yelled.

At that moment an idea clicked into my head. An idea that will seem quite stupid but hopefully effective in the long run. His stubbornness without following any rules is exactly what will work in this amazing idea. I just hope he will agree to what I have to propose.

**To be Continued...**


End file.
